TME translations Wiki
Welcome to the TME translations Wiki In the poorest communities around the world, women and children die because no one has told them how to stay healthy. Life-saving information passes them by because they cannot read and write. Often they speak a language that health educators don’t know, so vital information is left unsaid. But the knowledge these women and children need is simple and easily passed on. Thare Machi Education spreads basic health education throughout the poorest communities of the world through a revolutionary but incredibly simple method: Interactive DVDs in the user's own language. We have made 31 titles in English and are busy producing them in many other languages with over 560 discs across 53 languages so far. This wiki is for the sharing of translation projects and as a pool for collective thinking. Lines of English DVD scripts will be checked for accuracy as the source material. If you wish to become involved in the authoring of scripts then we would greatly welcome your input via contacts on the TME website. There are various community services to try out from the Community tab at the top of this page but perhaps the most useful is the talk page in the Community Portal. Please leave a message whenever you translate or add to this wiki, and thank you very much for your input! How you can help If you haven't already been to the Thare Machi Education website then you can visit by following the link below. *Thare Machi Education Most people reading this page will have a computer that is able to type using the proper characters for their language. This wiki is unusual in that we are asking contributors to enter text that the English speaking administrators are unlikely to be able to read and may not have a suitable font to display the characters correctly. If you know of resources particular to your language then please add notes to the input resource page that can be made or accessed from the language pages. If you are having difficulty viewing a page properly then the web pages below may be useful. *scriptsource.org If you can see a lesson that has not been translated into a language in which you are fluent then we need your help! You may translate all, or part of the lesson and publish it on this Wiki. You may also edit translations if you see errors or entries that are not in good faith. The translation needs to be as close as possible to the meaning in English. All scripts will be submitted for final review before recording. Thoughts on the development of the project are always welcome. Languages The current progress of DVD production is available as a wall chart. The details of the wall chart are reproduced in the language pages below. Wiki Links * The 1001 Flat World Tales - Stories to save the world *Solar Cooking - Adventures_in_Health,_Education,_and_Agricultural_Development External Links *Plan International - child sponsorship and the 'Because I am a Girl' campaign. *Cobra Foundation - Cobra Foundation is an independent charity providing health, education and community support for young people in South Asia, especially through the provision of safe water. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:HIV and Aids Category:General wiki templates